Set Up
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Ashley decides to play matchmaker for the day. LeonxLuis yaoi... flames will be ignored.


Blue: heya everybody, I haven't received any reviews on my Fantasy Time Slip story (cries) so to keep me occupied I am writing a oneshot, I have basically used most of the games script, but have adapted little bits to suit where the story is going. This has been bouncing around in my brain for quite some time. The characters WILL be OOC so don't complain. Ashley is wearing her white outfit in here, whereas Leon is wearing his normal attire… okay? ^^

Game: Resident Evil

Pairing: Leon/Luis

Rating: M for Yaoi goodness ^-^

Warning: male buttsecks and bad Spanish.

* * *

"You guys go on ahead, I forgot something" Luis said, waving over his shoulder to the two Americans.

"Luis!" he turned around as his name was called. "Be careful out there" Leon said concern in his eyes and face. Ashley nodded in agreement before smiling reassuringly at him. He let a smirk slide across his face and he nodded before departing.

The rain was pouring by the bucket load and his clothes were sticking to his body like a second skin. He looked up as he saw a flash of red. He grinned and started walking towards it.

"Hey, senorita! Got a light? And some smokes to go with it to make my day?" he asked the woman now standing right in front of him with a hopeful look on his face.

"Where's the sample?" Ada asked.

"Okay, we skip the foreplay. As a matter of fact I was just going to get it. Where's the love baby?" he asked mockingly.

"Sounds like fun to me, just hurry up" she said in a monotone like voice.

"Okay, I can take a hint" he said, slightly disappointed in the outcome of this conversation. He ducked under a fence and walked off.

Once the door was closed, Ashley turned to Leon.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" she asked with an incredulous look on her face. He stared at her, clearly confused.

"What was what?"

"That! I mean, since when do you care about his wellbeing? You're always complaining about his perverted tendencies!" she paused for a second, and then a sly smirk spread across her face. "You're gay. Aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're gay! and you like Luis!" she squealed and grinned from ear to ear and jumped. Leon blushed darkly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ashley ran off in the direction Luis left in.

"I am soo going to set you two up!" Leon's eyes widened.

"No! Ashley you can't! How do you know he even likes men?" he yelled, chasing after her.

"He told me! And he told me he likes you, but is perving on me to make you jealous. But don't tell him I told you that coz he would kill me" she looked at Leon. He looked like he'd just been slapped round the face with a fish.

"H-he likes me back?" Leon stuttered with trying to control the happiness inside him that threatened to burst.

"That's what I said, in a nutshell anyway. Come on! Let's go get him!" she yelled and grabbed Leon's hand to drag him in the direction Luis had taken.

* * *

Luis walked into an abandoned cabin, he was tired and so his reactions were painstakingly slow. No use getting killed just because you dodge an axe a couple of seconds late. He kicked the door open and took a look around. His face fell, there was only a table in there and so he was to sleep on the floor. He sat against a wall and shut his eyes, intent on getting at least a couple of hours sleep.

* * *

Leon and Ashley walked down the path towards the village.

"Forget it Ashley, we're not gonna find him." Leon said, they were going in the opposite direction of the way they wanted to go.

"But… I wanna see you and Luis kicking ass TOGETHER!" she moaned. Leon shut his eyes and mentally slapped himself.

"We're going to see him again, but we need to get to the rendezvous point, now" Ashley hung her head and sighed.

"Fine then, but we'd better see him again" she ordered and started walking, then stopped. "Uh… where is the rendezvous point again?" Leon chuckled lightly and led the way.

* * *

"que demonios haces en mi casa?"

Luis was awoken by the voice and looked up, seeing a slightly pissed looking Ganado with a raised pitchfork. He quickly took out his red9 and shot it right between the eyes, then kicked it.

"Well, so much for a few hours" he looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes… great" he said to himself and walked out of the cabin, it was dark now. And cold. Luis shivered lightly and started towards the place in which the sample and drugs were kept.

* * *

Leon and Ashley walked towards a Castle. Ashley started complaining about her feet hurting and Leon was doing his best not to strangle her.

"Leeeeoooon? Can't we take a rest?" She said for about the 20th time in 5 minutes. Leon gritted his teeth and nodded. Just to shut her up. "Yay!" she sat against a wall and crossed her legs. Leon looked at her and shook his head.

"Leon!" his eyes widened and he turned around to see Luis jogging up to them. "I have something for you guys!" he started checking his pockets, his eyes widened. "Oh shit! I must have dropped it when I was running away from them!" he yelled as he looked behind him.

"Dropped what?" Ashley said as she got up and walked over to him.

"A drug that will stop your convulsions!" Leon looked at him suspiciously for a moment. "Look, I know you are carriers. You've been coughing up blood right?" he looked at Leon, hope in his eyes.

"Yeah…" the hope died there, replaced with severe worry. He looked at Ashley.  
"and you?"

"Yes" Luis gritted his teeth and turned around.

"Damnit! The eggs have hatched, we don't have much time."

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"I have to go back and get it"

Ashley thought for a moment, then got an idea.

"Let Leon go with you!" she exclaimed.

"No! You need protection!" Luis said as he turned to Ashley with wide eyes.

"I'm fine! There aren't any of those… things, around here, and Leon has a spare walky talky" she smiled. Luis looked towards Leon. Leon seemed to be struggling with the answer.

"no… you'll be coming with us"

"oh… fine then…" Ashley said, crossing her arms and sulking. Luis looked at her strangely and shrugged.

* * *

They had walked for about 3 hours when Ashley fell to the ground. Leon ran to her side and knelt next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, hoping she was alright.

"yeah, just a little tired" she said breathlessly.

"we should stop somewhere for the night" Leon said as he picked her up and held her close. Luis felt a pang of jealousy run through him and he scowled at Leon's back, but the look was gone as quickly as it came. He shook himself. Ashley saw this and grinned. Her secret plan was running smoothly.

Leon kicked open a door to a shack. Looking around to see if it was empty and walked through a door into a separate room with a bed.

"you sleep now, we'll carry on in the morning" Leon said softly and Ashley nodded as her eyes fluttered shut.

Leon walked out of the room and leant against a wall with his arms crossed.

"what's the matter Amigo? Sexually frustrated?" Luis asked with a smirk.

"actually… yes" Leon said matter-of-factly. Luis' smirk faltered and his eyes widened at the unexpected answer. He coughed.

"well, any reason you're frustrated?"

"well, there's this person I like and i'm not sure they like me back." Luis looked at him with a funny expression before he burst out laughing.

Leon blushed darkly and scowled.

"what's so funny?" Luis wiped a tear away from his eye.

"you should hear yourself amigo, you sound like a love-sick teenage girl." Leon picked up an empty handgun ammo box and chucked it at Luis, hitting him on the head.

"thank you for ruining the moment completely Luis!" Leon said, his cheeks still holding a rosy flush.

"no problemo amigo, that's how I roll" Luis had stopped laughing now, but was wearing a large grin on his face. "so who's this person you like so much?" Leon looked at the floor, he wished he hadn't said anything. What if Ashley was lying, he'd be in deep shit if Luis found out. "hey! You still there?" Luis waved a hand in front of Leon's face. Leon looked up at Luis, admiring his features.

'fuck it' he thought and grabbed Luis by the shirt, pulled him towards him and kissed him. Luis' eyes widened for a second. The guy he'd had a teenage crush on ever since he first laid eyes on him was kissing him. We he wasn't about to complain! Luis shut his eyes and kissed Leon back. Leon moaned as Luis deepened the kiss.

* * *

Ashley heard a moan from outside her room. Curiosity clawing at her mind, she got out of the bed, tip-toed over to the door. and opened it a crack. Peeking out slightly as not to be seen she saw the two men kissing each other hotly. She smiled warmly to herself and shut the door quietly, then returned to bed.

* * *

Luis kissed Leon harder, pushing him against the wall and pressing himself against him.

"want you…" he whispered into Leon's ear. Leon shuddered and lay his head on Luis' shoulder as his fingers started to creep up Luis' shirt. Luis groaned quietly when Leon reached his nipples, tweaking them between his finger and thumb before leaning down to take the left one into his mouth. Luis gripped Leon's silky, blonde hair and cried out, Leon licked and nipped at the now pert nipple. Leon then started kissing his way down to Luis' belly button, kissing and licking just underneath it, while pulling at Luis' belts. Luis had pulled his shirt completely off now and was working on Leon's.

Leon ripped off the belt, then paused as Luis tugged his shirt over his head, then continued his ministrations, pulling down Luis pants. Leon grinned at the fact that there was no more barriers between him and his prize. he leant foreward and took Luis' arousal into his mouth, suckling on the head before taking more in, his fingers moving round to press against Luis' entrance, he pushed one inside and pumped it in and out. Luis mewled quietly, his hips quivering, not knowing where to thrust into the wet heat of Leon's mouth or back onto Leon's fingers.

Leon felt this and decided to stop teasing, he sucked harder and bobbed his head at a fairly fast speed, pressing another finger into Luis and scissoring, hitting Luis' prostate in the process. Luis threw his head back and moaned loudly, then Leon deepthroated him and his knees felt weak.  
"Leon... im gonna-" Luis groaned and came into Leon's waiting mouth. Leon pulled back and swallowed as Luis slipped down the wall and sat on the floor breathing hard. Leon the lay on the floor, pulling Luis on top of him and kissed him gently, asking silent permission. Luis answered by pulling back and opening Leon's pants, positioning himself above Leon's cock.

Luis started to lower his hips, impaling himself on Leon. He cried out, it hurt... a lot, but kept going until Leon was in to the hilt. Leon grit his teeth to keep from crying out too loudly, wanting to just roll over and screw Luis senseless, but he didn't want to hurt him so he waited until Luis was ready. Luis started moving, clenching his eyes shut. Leon grabbed Luis' hips and angled them so that he would hit his prostate. Luis then started a fast, steady rhythm, crying out in pain/pleasure. Leon couldn't hold back any longer and cried out just as loud, snapping his hips up to meet Luis'.

Leon could feel that he was nearing his peek, so he clasped his fingers around Luis' new arousal and pumped in sync with their thrusts. Luis came first, the double stimulation taking its toll as he spilt his seed on Leons stomach and hand. Leon then gripped Luis' hips hard enough to bruise and thrust into him harder until he hit orgasm, filling Luis completlely. Luis fell onto Leon's chest, both of them breathing hard.  
"i love you" Leon whispered breathlessly into Luis ear.  
"i love you too Leon" Luis whispered back, grabbing a blanket, placed there by ashley during their exustions, and threw it over them before falling asleep. Leon held Luis close and protectivly before letting sleep claim him too...

* * *

Blue-Chan: thankyou Niko-Kao for the correction on my terrible spanish!


End file.
